1. Field of Invention
At least one embodiment of the present invention relates generally to systems and methods of uninterruptible power supply control, and more specifically, to control of a plurality of uninterruptible power supply systems in a parallel configuration.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Uninterruptible power supplies are used to provide reliable power to many different types of electronic equipment. As power requirements increase, multiple uninterruptible power supplies collectively provide power to accommodate overall load requirements. Coordinating power distribution among uninterruptible power supplies is complex, unstable, and increases power distribution costs.